Messaging systems, such as instant messaging systems and short message service (“SMS”) systems, allow users to communicate with each other by exchanging messages. Messaging systems may send messages in different modes depending on how many people are participating in a conversation. For example, in an individual messaging mode, the messaging system connects a first user with a second user for communication on a one-to-one basis. In a group messaging mode, the messaging system connects three or more users together in a group. In the group messaging mode, messages sent by one member of the group a visible to all group members.